


While you were away

by Yoshiftw3



Series: To a different universe and back home [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiftw3/pseuds/Yoshiftw3
Summary: Why..They are dead..They are supposed to be dead.. they are the reason Mercy met the shimadas and Bradley kung..





	1. It was you...

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo so this is a secondary story that will show what happrnd while you are gone. The two universes are not going to be having same time scale for like 10 years there will be a bout a month here :)

Chapter 1- It was you...

Doctor Zielger was just finishing her work in her office, it was midnight and she was exhausted as she had been up for three straight days. She was almost done and groaned in dissapointment when she heard her cell phone ring expecting it to be Genji. The caller id was unknown and she was a bit hesitatant to pick the phone up but answered it.

"Hello? Angela Zielger speaking" Mercy yawned but then gasped as she heard the voice coming from the other end.

"Hello Angela, long time cousin." Mercy gulped and the voice laughed "What's wrong Angela, don't you recognize my voice.. The voice of your beloved cousin whom you left to die with their family from mercenaries." their voice was venemous and Mercy had to hold back tears her voice wavering.

"... You know I wouldn't do that to you (name)"

"LIES,IT WAS YOU!!" the voice boomed and Angela flinched scared "TALON TOLD ME ALL ABOUT IT THEY GAVE ME BACK THE MEMORIES YOU ERASED ZIELGER" Angela gasped and understood now. These stories of talon's new assassin. How they where more like a mercanary and how the surpassed widow within a month. It was because they trained ever since they were nine years old. This new agent was her once loving cousin., Talon made them into a monster, she would have her revenge she decided as she shook in anger,shock, and sadness as she realized they were corrupted by talon's thoughts. Angela choked out her words in shock.

"(Name) listen you know I-"

"Stop lying Angela you never cared about me. If you did you would have never experimented on my parents" their voice was a growl as if they were a demon. "You created this demon, to do the work of you the Devil... Soon you will learn what you have created Angela" their voice mocking soul less..unnerving.

"WHY DID YOU KILL THE KANG AND THE SHIMADA CLANS" Mercy cried just wanting to know why her most recent patients had to go through what they did. She was met with a laughter from the other end.

"Justice, had to be served dear. So I took them out to deliver that justice. Don't worry I know you care about them, made them your little pets"

"Don't call them that!"

"Pets" the voice unwavering. Mercy finished her work and went through old family photos while still on the phone. "I'm surprised you thought I was dead, you have had to heard of Talon's newest mercenary" they chuckled as Mercy wiped tears away. It had been six years since she first heard of them. News flashing up all over the place of a 12 year old assassin working at night full black, using a sniper yet a spas 12 shotgun when they were taking out someone in an isolated area. The fact they loved to torture people before they died.. was scary to Angela.

"(Name)..do you ever think about the people you murder" she asks hoping they still hate hurting people but is met by a unrelenting laugh.

"All the time Angie, and I  love it. I feel something for once I feel alive" Angela couldn't take it and bursts out into tears. "Shh, shh Angie don't worry it will all be over soon, when I kill you."

"Never, I will not die.. I will get you back"

"I won't allow it, you will die and your blood will be on my hands.. Good night Doctor Ziegler" they hung up and Angela could only cry. Her cousin who helped her develop treatment to save people when he was seven. Her cousin, who would never hurt a mole. Her cousin..was not longer her cousin. She finished her work and cried herself to sleep. All she could think was about meeting them for the first time after five years when they were eight, six months before they died. Now all she can think of is them their voice loud and accusing, cutting her deep.  **It.. Was..You...**


	2. A Family Reunion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They couldn't wait TWO Months.. Two months for their anniversary.. They had to come right here tonight but you weren't there.. Guess Jason will have to find the out truth when you came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dun it.. I dun did it xP This is the same night you left and the same night Mercy got the call

"WELL GOODBYE TO YOU TOO SIR!" Jason hung up agitated and pissed off. He wasn't just mad the person had tried to scam him, he was also mad you left to go back in time. He wished you would just accept the fact they were dead and you couldn't change it. However, he had hope you could change it, and he prayed that you stayed safe in the different place you went to. He started to pack his things for his trip back to Korea in two motnhs to honor Bradley ,Hanzo,Genji, and your parents but he stopped. He didn't know why he stopped, but at the same time he did know. 

'The dragons.. And a hydra? No that's impossible' Jason shook his head as he felt their prescence around him. '(Y/N) is gone, Brad is dead, and Hanzo and Genji are also dead there is no way' but he completely ceased his packing and put on his shoes. He decided to go into the woods since he felt the power coming from around there. A mile back there was a tiny shrine dedicated to them. It was nothing like on their old estate that the government now owned, but it was still a place to pay his respects to them. He brought three objects shurikens, a bow and arrow, and a  sword.

'THEY'RE HERE' Jason could hear his hydra scream a bit excited he shook his head and sighed. He was glad they were one and could talk in thought because they didn't want to seem insane.

'You're lying..No one is around'

'No! Really Jason! The-'

'SHHHH' they stopped talking as they could since six pairs on eyes on them, none of them seemed human but more like visors."Three Assassins? Not very fair to take on one human" at this three cyborgs step out one had green lights, one blue, and one had orange.. 'Just like the Dragon of the North, south, and Bradley's Hydra' he shook the thought and draws his sword. 

"You come here every night,in an attmept to remdem what you did" the green cyborg growls his voice mostly robotic, but Jason can pick up some human in it.

"What are you talking about, I did nothing that I would need redemption from!"

"Oh?" the blue one questioned "You have three cyborgs who strongly disagree"

"You left your family and friends to die" the orange one growls sounding like a hyda's spirit was inside of him. "Only saving your middle sibling when you could've saved them all."

"I WAS SCARED I FROZE"

"BULL SHIT"

"ENOUGH WITH THE MIND GAMES!" Jason's eyes started to glow blood red as energy rushes off him as he yells in Korean "HYDRA DEVOUR MY ENEMIES!!" His Hydra appears towering over everyone but looks at Hanzo, Genji, and Bradley with a bit of sympathy then smirks and nods one of its three heads." 

"HYDRA DEFEND US!" Jason's jaw drops as he sees an orange hydra appear and clash.Both dissappearing as he sees a blue and green dragon coming for him. He screams in pain and collapses.

"No..No you can't..be..you're...dead.." He gasps as they all take off their face plates revealing themselves.. Genji, Hanzo, and Bradley all had scars, from some kind of bullet. "What.. Happened you were..dead"

"We'll explain when (Y/N) is back, brother" Brad helped Jason up and hugged him, Brad's body cool against Jason's hot human flesh. 

"Jason.. Will you join us and help Overwatch protect the innocent?"Hanzo questioned. Jason looked scared but Hanzo interrupted him. "I know you are scared and think you can't redeem yourself, but you can. The world is changing again, please help us Jason." Jason looked at all three then nodded and grabbed his sword. 

"I'll join you..Lets go" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thankfully not sad like part one :)))) thank you for readiing guys buh bye


	3. A Red Herring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Angela listen, you will be in trouble with the other over watch members except for three, you'll question yourself more, just promise you'll remember it's not tr-" the coms went silent and Angela felt she lost her cousin forever again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I CAN'T PROMISE I WILL STOP WITH THESE CHAPTERS  
> If you want to read a story that isn't as sad as I've been making this one read In a Different Life :3

When Angela woke up the next morning her hair was a mess and she saw tear marks on her pillow. She was confused at first then she remembered the call, the voice, the venom, her cousin was gone. She was about to get coffee when her heart brightened.She heard a familiar voice over her coms, but it was scared.  
"ANGELA?!?! HELLO?!? PLEASE ANSWER ME" she cringed a little but held back tears of joy hearing er loving cousin.

"Long time Joshua" she smiled hearing his sigh of relief and is little chuckle but it was obvious something was bugging him. "What's wrong Josh?"  
"Look Angela I don't have much time, Talon is torturing me to bring out the side that called you last night. They call him the red herring, no real name that side is just... that's the only way to describe it a red herring. Mercy look something happened last night the media is going to be all over your case, just remember it's a lie you didn't do anything" Mercy is listening intently then gasps when she notice her Caduceus Blaster is missing "What is it Angela?"

"The Caduceus Blaster, it's..it's gone" she hears Josh sigh and she realizes her worst fear has come true "Talon took it didn't they.."

"Yeah they did, they made a copy for me to use..It was a decoy but there are part of it that look like your gun..Turn on the news Mercy.." Mercy turned on her T.V. and was shocked by what she saw.. Thirty people murdered Prime Suspect Doctor Angela Ziegler, gun found at crime scene. Officials say it could be a fake as it seems to have talon's logo instead of Overwatch's logo. Mercy was stuck in shock before hearing Josh's sigh "I promise it wasn't you Angela"

"How do you know.. I..I might've gone o-"

"MERCY LISTEN TO ME!" she flinched at Josh yelling full of worry then whimpered "Angela don't doubt yourself.. You would never do that it's a lie it's all a lie.. Be strong Angela.. Shit they're coming I gotta be quick.."

"Don't go Josh please... You're the only one I want to talk to right now."

"Angela listen, you will be in trouble with the other over watch members except for three, you'll question yourself more, just promise you'll remember it's not tr-" the coms went silent and Angela felt she lost her cousin forever again. Mercy sighed and went to get coffee then back her her room. She felt everyone glaring at her as if she had betrayed them. She rushed back to her room trying to avoid everyone waiting for the three people she knew Josh was talking about.

 

 

 

 

On the helicopter ride there everyone was laughing until Jason turned on the radio. Everything was so awkward whenever they heard about Mercy maybe killing thirty people.

"Genji, it has to be fake right.." Hanzo asked concern in his voice

"It has to be brother, she cares too much about saving people"

"It's red herring" Bradley says not turning away from the window. He sighs being able to feel Genji, Hanzo, and Jason's questioning stare. "red herring. Talon's newest mercenary he joined four years ago" 

"Ah that makes sense..Genji calm down" Hanzo looked at Genji worried feeling him getting angry and wanted to murder whoever this new assassin is. They were quiet until they got to the base.

 

 

 

Once they got to the Base Genji, Hanzo,and Bradley gave Jason a tour. Mercy waited for them to stop by, she knew they were there and wanted to talk to them. She was about to cry, she jumped seeing Jack burst into the. She knew what was next and braced herself for what was coming.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE AND A TRAITOR ZIEGLER I TRUSTED YOU" she burst into tears knowing the truth.

"Jack..please"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ZIEGLER YOU KILLED THOSE INNOCENTS! HELL YOU CAN'T DENY IT YOUR GUN ISN'T EVEN HERE" she cried harder doubting herself.

"I'm sorry. I-..I don't know what"

"STUFF IT! I WOULD KICK YOU OUT BUT I KNOW THOSE THREE WILL LEAVE IF I DO." he growls "FROM NOW ON YOU ARE STUCK WITH ME ON EVERY MISSION YOU CAN'T LEAVE AND HEAL ANYONE ELSE" he leaves slamming the door. Mercy cries and doesn't even hear Genji come in until he is next to her crying to calm her.

"Bradley, will you continue to the tour with Jason..Genji and I need to calm Angela" Brad nods in response and leaves. Hanzo goes and sits next to Genji. "Dr Ziegler..What happened" Mercy looked up and smiled lightly wiping her tear.

"Hanzo, Genji i'm glad to see you two..We need to catch up I will explaining everything.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hurt me ;~;. Also there will be more chapters that might be sad I am sorry


	4. Meeting the brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy meets the brother brad has mentioned and introduces a new member to Genji, Hanzo,Brad, and Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is late I’m sorry

Chapter 4-Meeting the brother

Genji growled hearing Mercy's story.

"I swear If I meet Josh I am going to kill him, no one should talk to you like that"

"Enough Genji, you need to calm down" Hanzo put his hand on Genji's shoulder as Mercy sighed in relief.

"Thank you Hanzo, and yes Genji you really should before you overheat."

"I'm sorry I'm just.. Frustrated Angela."

"I understand Genji."

“So Angela, what does Josh look like?”Hanzo asks cleaning his bow.

“Well, It’s hard to remember it’s been so long..”

“Ok Doctor, I was just curious”

“I understand Hanzo, I would be too”

“Genji..Why does that name sound..”

“He killed us brother..”

“What?!?!” Mercy looked at them her heart shattering.”How he would’ve been only nine”

“We’re sorry Angela” Genji sighs”But I remember him,he was with the government when they killed us and Bradley”.Mercy was in shock, she could only stare at what they had just told her. They sat in silence until the door opened and a man walked in covered from head to toe in armor. It wasn’t crusader armor like reinhardt’s, but was made with similar steel. Mercy smiled “Agent Stephen Marshall, please come in” the man came in each step echoing.”Hanzo, Genji this is Stephen Marshall. Josh’s brother who he thinks is dead”.

“Hello Mr.Marshall” Hanzo extended a hand before Stephen shook it and nodded his greeting, then turned to Angela.

“Hello cousin, have you heard from Josh?” Mercy’s smile fell and Stephen sighed as Genji rubbed her back and Hanzo glared at him. “I’m sorry Angela..I promise I will get him back..No matter what I will bring my brother back” Angela hugged Stephen and cried into his shoulder thanking him as Brad and Jason walked in, right as Hanzo and Genji’s bodies let out steam.  
“Uhh bad time?” Brad asked as he backed up with Jason  
“No” Genji deadpans “Stay” Genji explains to them what happened and Jason has to calm down Bradley.

“I swear..I will make sure Josh has more pain then he could ever imagine.”

“No Brad” Jason sighs knowing Brad is glaring at him through his visor. “Before you yell at me, I feel like we need to capture Josh and find intel from him”. Genji,Hanzo, and Brad all agree grumbling. Stephen and Angela sigh and nod their thanks to Jason. “Let's go get something to eat” They go to the mess hall and eat, they can feel people glaring at them because of what Mercy supposedly did. She didn’t care, she felt safe with the brothers and her cousin. They ate in peace and took their time. Then they went to the mission briefing room before heading out on the mission. Little did they know, their target would be working the day shift today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i hope this is ok to you guys I tried to take a break from beating up Mercy's Emotions :s


	5. How could you..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission is going smoothly until confusion strikes again.. Leaving overwatch members at each others throats..Literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go lets see how it goes.

Chapter Five-How could you

Everyone got to the location at the same time, ready to engage with talon. The team for this mission had Morrison,Mercy,Genji,Hanzo,Lucio, and Reinhardt. Morrison had gotten an earful when he told Brad to stay and help train Jason, he didn't care however. He didn't want Mercy to have all of them to help her get away from him. Genji, Hanzo, and Lucio took to the flanks while Reinhardt stayed with 76 and Mercy. 

"Reinhardt get ready, you too traitor" 76 growls Reinhardt puts his shield up and Angela stays quiet and switches between healing and boosting Jack's damage. Lucio stays on Hanzo and Genji, giving them supporting fire if needed. 

"Jack, things seem too weird" Hanzo's voice came over the communications. "Think about it, about a hundred Talon agents and we haven't seen Widow or Reaper yet"

"Stay focused on the task at hand Hanzo" Jack replied mowing down agents in front staying behind Reinhardt.

"Understood, be careful you three"

"Same goes to you Hanzo, Genji, and Lucio" the next couple minutes where silent over comms. Things remained too quiet for Hanzo and Genji's liking as they continued to flank around.

"Hanzo.."

"I know brother... Lucio what do you think?"

"I feel this could be a setup.. To get us away from them"

"Possibly.. Genji?"

"I have no clue but lets keep pushing, they Reaper and Widow could be anywhere here"

 

"Are you in position?"

"Yes widow, are you and reaper ready to meet me after this?"

"Yes sir"

"Ok..See you in a few minutes"

"Rodger that, signing off" Amelie sighs as she turns off her comms and turns to Gabriel. "Whatever happened to him, he was so happy when Angela brought him in to help her while in overwatch".

"I think we both know the answer to that Amelie" Reyes growls a little and Amelie nods slowly. "It's still a shame it happened to him so young.."

"You have no idea what it's like"

"I don't.. I'm sorry Amelie I didn't-"

"It's fine we should get going, Shimadas and Lucio are closing in" They both move silently onto the roof before Gabriel teleports and Amelie grapplng hooks away. 

 

"Dang we just missed them!"

"it's ok Lucio We'll get them next time"

"Thanks Genji. HANZO WATCH OUT" Lucio uses his guns secondary fire to push someone away who was going to stab Hanzo. Hanzo turns and shoots the guy in his throat, and walks over to retrieve his arrow once agent dies.

"Thank you Lucio"

"You're welcome" They all go silent as they hear soldier76's pulse rifle followed by Reinhardt yelling something about Angela over the comms. 

"ANGELA!" Genji dashes off before Hanzo and Lucio could stop him and got to Reinhardt and Jack standing off Angela's limp body.

"RYU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU" Hanzo summoned his dragon to take care of the agents who weren't already retreating. Hanzo and Lucio arrive to Genji choking Jack his lights completely off, Hanzo could tell something was off about Genji. Genji seemed consumed by rage..No not rage, blood lust maybe.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS JACK?!?! YOU KILLED HER" Genji pulls out his blade and is pushing it hard against his neck, Angela is being rushed away by Lucio and Pharah. Lucio whispers something to Pharah and she seems shocked and nods slowly. 

"Genji get off!" Hanzo yells, Reinhardt is trying to pull Genji off but can't. 

"Genji Get off him!" Reinhardt tries harder but Genji stays ontop of Jack blade pressing down harder"

"YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" Genji screams at Jack visor completely black as Genji's body lets steam out. is voice becoming less and less human but not exactly robotic either. 

"Genji stop brother" Hanzo growled.

"Hanzo stay out of this" Genji warned without turning around.Hanzo quickly ripped him off and allowed Reinhardt to take Jack back to the ship. Genji stared Hanzo down without talking an sheathed his sword. 

"Genji what is wrong with you? This isn't you brother" Genji stopped still not turning around.

"Brother, this is what I was made to be. A machine without emotions don't you get it.. Well now Angela is gone they got what they wanted.. Soon they'll have you as well brother". Genji walked back leaving Hanzo in deep thought, before he followed after staying there for a couple more minutes after Genji left.


	6. The New Healer and The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mercy is K.I.A. 76 realizes he needs a new healer and finds one.. but is she really gone like some people think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry Guys yeah..spoiler alert Mercy really is gone she won't be back sorry. Also if I have dialogue like 'Example' it is flashback text.

Chapter 6- The New Healer and The Truth

'Jeez has it really been a week? I still miss her..' Brad thought while walking around the base after returning from a mission. ' Wonder who this new healer Jack found is'. Brad sighs and puts his head down as he walks past Angela Ziegler's room. No one been allowed in for some reason. Genji and Hanzo have succumb to blood lust and have become more reckless on the battlefield. Jason still remembered their last conversation since Hanzo finally caved.'Genji, Hanzo..Please don't do this.. You need to be careful, people here care about you' Jason tried to plead only to be met with a grunt from Hanzo and a sigh from Genji as they stopped walking away.

'Brad you don't understand do you?' Genji asked not turning around. ' Mercy was the only one who cared for us, everyone else wanted us to be this way. Aggressive killing machines and now they got two..When will you learn and just accept it?' Genji and Hanzo had then left Brad in shock for Jason to find and calm him down. Jason had been acting a bit strange though, as if he knew something he didn't. Brad then felt something bubbling up, hatred? No, no not hatred..It was a thirst..For blood? "No.." Brad mumbled " I can't.. I won't.." 

"Brad..Please stop putting yourself through this, just accept what they want you to be Brad" This caused Brad to growl at his own Hydra knowing it has given in too. 

"No not you too..."

"I'm sorry Brad but, the only ones who care about us are Genji, Hanzo, and Jason..Two of which ave accepted what they where made to be and have given in. So please Brad, I will use force if-"

"ENOUGH! I get it you're right" he chuckles quietly " You're right I give up.." he let his rage flow as he walked to the meeting room running into Hanzo, Genji and Jason along the way. Genji and Hanzo gave him a little nod knowing he caved while Jason sighed and lead them to the briefing room.

"Brother I'm sorry..."

"Do not worry about it Jason let's just go." They walked into the room and sat as everyone else talked among as 76 was the only person not here.

"Not like Jack to be late"' Brad thought before shrugging it off "Maybe he's showing the new recruit around". They waited around for another five minutes for soldier76 walked back in with a new girl, she was probably 6 feet tall with blue eyes and blonde hair. She looked nervous and looked like she was around twenty four. "Ah so this is our new healer" Brad thought and smirked under his mask as everyone sat back down and became silent.

"Hello 76" Reinhardt said very calm not yelling for once. "New healer?" 76 nodded and clears his throat.

"Everyone this is Alyssa Martin" everyone looked and mumbles their hellos are she blushes nervous and waves shyly. "She is twenty four and is a doctor and works in nanobiology.. Like our late doctor ziegler and she will be helping in the same way she did. 

"Hello.." Alyssa says quietly "I hope to help everyone in battle and outside of battle" everyone nods and starts to ask her about her profession as Hanzo, Genji, and Brad leave thinking the meeting is over. Once they leave and the door is shut everyone sobers back down after Alyssa is done explaining. Pharah then clears her throat and nudges Lucio.

"Right so uh..Good news, Mercy is alive and she will be teaching Alyssa while we keep her hidden.." Alyssa smiles knowing she will be learning from one of the best in Nanobiology and everyone nods except for Jason. 

"Hold up why keep her hidden?"

"Because Jason.." Pharah speaks up "We must keep your Brother, Genji, and Hanzo out of the loop...I'm sorry but they are necessary to stay violent for our next mission.."

"WHICH IS?!?!" Jason explodes mad at the entire team and as to be restrained by Reinhardt.

"Capture Josh Marshall..My brother" everyone looks to Stephen who stands in the corner all alone. "I'm fine with this...But Mercy has to stay dead"

"But they should kno-"

"No, Jason" Lucio and Torbjorn both say "You stay quiet" Jason nods and mumbles under his breath swear words before walking out. "I need to find Zen" Jason mumbles to himself He must be meditating in the garden he didn't come to the meeting". Jason finds the Omnic monk sitting under a tree in the garden and sits next to him and waits for Zen to finish. 

"What is it that troubles you Jason" Zen asks causing Jason to look at him startled

"Oh I'm sorry Zenyatta I didn't think you would know.."

"It is fine Jason now..What troubles you.."

"It's a long story.."

"I'm here to listen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH WAIT SHE'S NOT DEAD I WOULD'VE NEVER GUESSED O~O

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY ;~; I hope it wasn't bad if it was I am very very very sorry. Also if you want leave suggestions for either story in comments here or on the other story :). Just be sure to say which one thank you! (Name) of person talking to Angela will be revealed later :)


End file.
